


Of Nightmares, Mpreg, and Hot Chocolate

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dreams and Nightmares, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Romance, Toast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: Dib has a nightmare. . . Zim decides hot chocolate is in order
Originally posted to fanfic





	1. The Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Starts off a little dark, and yes, I honestly believe the Tallest Red would be this big of a douche if he ever found out that Zim mated with a human. . . I mean I highly doubt they believe in mixing races. . . Think Harry Potter and the way the pure bloods are, and you've got Irken culture, though it's just my opinion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dib has a dream, almost like an ominous prediction thingy; cute domestic fluff ahead

“No, don’t!”

Too late. Zim gasped, his eyes widening in surprise, as the blade went straight through his chest and out through his back; piercing his PAK, sending sparks flying. Red smirked and ripping the blade out, walked over to where Dib now lay, paralyzed with fear.

“Human.”

Dib tentatively looked up at him.

“I’m gonna let you live.”

“W-Why?” Dib managed to choke out, his voice foreign even to him.

“Because,” Red pointed the blood stained blade at him, “Killing you would be too easy. I want you to live, to suffer, knowing there was nothing you could do to save your mate and unborn abomination.” 

And with that, he turned on his heel and strode away, commanding the guards to send Dib back to his home planet. The guards obeyed, but just as they were advancing upon him, Dib woke up.

Sitting straight up in bed, the twenty-two year old turned to find his lover of the past five years, still sound asleep beside him, his heavily swollen belly barely visible beneath the heavy down comforter. Relieved, Dib took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself before laying back down. It was just a dream. A horrible terrible dream. A nightmare. One that could never possibly come to fruition seeing as the Tallest were not only light years away, but completely clueless. Seeing as they had cut contact, they had no clue what Zim was up to anymore. Which in itself was a good thing. . . 

“Dib-love, if you don’t tell me what’s on your mind, I’m liable to smother you with this pillow.”

“I just had a nightmare,” Dib quietly admitted.

“Another one?”

“Yeah.”

Zim carefully rolled over to face him,

“What about?”

“I dreamed the Tallest had killed you,” Dib revealed, knowing better than to lie to his alien lover, “It was so vivid, so realistic, I don’t think I’m gonna be able to get back to sleep for awhile.”

“Well then I’ll go make some hot chocolate,” Zim went to get up, but Dib stopped him.

“You stay, I’ll go make the hot chocolate.”

“I’m pregnant, not disabled, Dib,” Zim growled, somewhat annoyed.

“I know,” Dib got out of bed, “I just thought I was your slave, is all.”

“Hmm, true,” Zim mused in agreement, “Very well, slave, fix Zim some toast with blueberry jam while you're at it.”

“You’re wish is my command,” Dib gave a mock bow before making his exodus.

He loved it when Zim was autocratic.


	2. When Monsters Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation; still a work in progress

The next day, while Dib was out looking for cryptids, Zim decided to put the final touches on the nursery. . . He had just finished putting the final touches on the trim, when Gir came running in, all excited,

“A big weird box thingy just arrived!”

Zim froze instantly. His heart sinking into the deepest depths of his squeedlyspooch.

“Gir. . . Did you touch the big weird box thingy?”

“Nope,” Gir grinned widely, completely oblivious to the potential danger, “I did bring it inside, though.”

Zim facepalmed,

“Dammit, Gir, do you realize the danger you’ve just put us in?”

“Woo, danger!” Gir exclaimed, happily.

Just then, before Zim could respond, there was a loud crashing sound followed by what sounded like growling.

“Shit,” The Irken swore under his breath; he was in no condition to fight whatever it was so, instead he barked out an order, “Computer, lock down the nursery and alert Dib!”

The computer complied and within moments the nursery was completely sealed off from the rest of the house.

“Dib has been alerted to the emergency.”

Zim heaved a sigh of relief and took a laser rifle out of his PAK. If whatever the thing was somehow managed to break in, he would be ready. He just hoped it wouldn’t come down to that. . . There hadn’t been a natural born smeet in centuries and Zim really didn’t want to risk losing it.

__Dib, get your smelly self home, now. . . I need you. . ._ _

__. . ._ _

Dib was in the middle of readjusting one of the trail cameras when he received the alert. Fearing the worst, he immediately stopped what he was doing and hurried back to base camp.

“I gotta go guys.”

“Why? What’s wrong?” Keef fretted, his concern evident.

“Zim’s in trouble,” Dib hastily explained, fishing his car keys out of his pocket, “You’re in charge while I’m away. If you see anything, just observe, do not attempt to capture until I get back.”

“Alright, we won’t,” Keef assured him, “Keep us updated.”

“I will,” Dib vowed.

And with that, he got in his car and firing up the engine, sped off. Hoping and praying he wasn’t too late.


End file.
